


Circle of Three

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Multi, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story has an interesting pedigree. Blackwing gave me a bunch of great prompts, and I picked this one to write first: </p>
<p>Ryan/Lanie/Beckett<br/>Pre-show. Before he was transferred to the 12th Ryan met them one night at a bar. He steps in when the ‘we’re lesbians’ routine doesn’t deter a particularly persistent guy. When they find out he’s a cop the three of them spend the rest of the evening drinking and dancing together. When they leave the bar Lanie convinces Kate that they should reward their new friend for stepping in and helping. They take him to one of their places and proceed to give him a memorable night.</p>
<p>Then TogetherEveryoneAccomplishesMore asked if I could replace Ryan with Castle:<br/>I would like this set with Castle substituting for Ryan, as it would be a different timeline for the threesome to occur. And I don't think I have read one of a younger Kate and Lanie randomly coming across a playboy cocky Castle during his early days of success as a writer. </p>
<p>I found that an interesting idea and I went with it; this is the result.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to go with this timeline:  
> Castle is about 5 years older than Kate, instead of the 7-8 years on the show. He has been married and divorced. Alexis would be about 2 years old, let’s say Meredith took her for the night. He’s had a few best sellers; maybe at this point, he's just starting to write Derek Storm. 
> 
> Beckett – about 23 – has graduated from the Academy; cop walking a beat at this point
> 
> Lanie – about 23 – interning at the ME’s office while going to medical school
> 
> Lanie and Beckett met at a crime scene when they bonded over having to dumpster dive for evidence
> 
> This will be 2 chapters.

Kate Beckett couldn’t believe this jerk; he didn’t seem to understand “no”. So Lanie brought out the ever popular “we’re lesbians, we’re not interested in you” thing, but even that wasn’t working. She was about to show him how it feels when someone twists your arm behind your back when another guy steps in. 

“Listen, buddy, step away. They are coming home with me,” Mr. Thinks He’s So Suave tells the drunken idiot. Kate is about to twist Mr. Suave’s arm when drunken idiot walks away. And then Mr. Suave turns around and she realizes she knows who he is; he’s Richard Fucking Castle! But then she remembers she’s annoyed with him stepping in and her scowl comes back.

But it doesn’t seem to bother him; he grins and says, “You’re welcome, beautiful. Can I buy you and your friend a drink?” As he says that, he adds an eyebrow wiggle. She turns her back on him, but Lanie has recognized him – she’s a big fan too – and she grabs Kate’s arm and squeals. 

“Oh yes, Mr. Castle! Kate, Rick Castle just saved us! Mr. Castle, I’m a big fan. You get the details of death right. I’m Lanie, I’m in medical school, and I’m interning for the ME’s office right now. She’s Kate, she’s a cop!” Lanie seems to say that in one breath, she’s so excited. Castle seems to be eating it up.

“First, drop the Mr. Castle stuff. I’m Rick. Lanie, is Kate a fan?” Castle takes Lanie’s hand, and kisses the back of it, and then turns it over and kisses the palm. Lanie practically swoons like a Southern belle. 

Lanie answers, “Kate is a bigger fan than I am! She’s the one who told me to read your books,” Lanie tells him. Kate mouths the word “traitor” at her, but Lanie just grins. “And I would love a drink. And so would Kate. Two vodkas on the rocks, please.” Rick nods and heads to the bar. “Kate, I am going home with that man if he asks again. You can join us or not, but I hear he is packing heat in those Thomas Nash boxers, and I want some of that.” 

Kate has to laugh at her friend. She loves the gossip pages and is always pointing out when Castle is featured on Page Six. And now Lanie is talking about going home with him, and threesomes. Kate loves sex but she’s never done that. Sure, when she or Lanie get horny, they’ve been known to fool around a bit, but Kate isn’t sure about a threesome. But then she thinks what the heck. “Okay, Lanie, if he makes a move, I’m game,” Lanie grabs her arm and jumps up and down.

It is at that exact moment Castle returns with their drinks. Kate watches his eyes look at Lanie’s boobs as she jumps. Kate’s not surprised; even she’s impressed with that display. Rick hands them each a drink. Lanie realizes that Rick wasn’t able to get himself a drink, so she offers him a sip of hers. He makes a production out of it, making sure he sips from the same spot Lanie drank from. Then his eyebrows wiggle and he makes a motion toward Kate’s drink. She offers it to him, and he goes through the same ritual. Kate is getting turned on from watching this. Rick takes the drinks, takes a sip from each, and hands them off to a passing server. 

“I don’t know about you two, but I want to get out of here. I want to take you both somewhere and fuck your brains out. And in case you’re not sure, I want both of you. So what do you say? Should I get us a hotel room?” The charm is out in full force. 

Kate answers “Skip the hotel. My place isn’t big, but I don’t have to worry about roommates and it isn’t far from here. What do you say to that, Castle?” He never knew being called by his last name could be such a turn-on, but turned on he is. He nods at the beautiful brunette cop, and takes the petite ME-to-be by the hand. “Okay, let’s get out of here and grab a cab,” she says.

“No need, beautiful. I’ve got a car waiting for me. Let me make a call,” Castle replies. He steps away and comes back five minutes later. “Okay, the car should be waiting for us by now. Ready to go?” They both nod yes, so he leads them outside. He helps them get in after Kate gives the driver her address. When he gets in, he chooses to sit between them. Lanie is examining the leather seats, and Kate is pretending not to care that she’s sitting in a fancy car with Rick Castle. Lanie moves so she is closer to Rick and launches herself at him; in minutes, she’s kissing him and he has his hand down her top. Kate looks on while Castle manages to get a boob out. She leans over and gets the other boob out of Lanie’s top and starts to kiss and suck it. Lanie is wiggling on Castle’s lap by now, and he appears to be enjoying his lap full of Lanie and his front row view of Kate enjoying Lanie’s breasts. 

The three of them don’t even notice when the car stops, but the driver discretely opens the partition and clears his throat. Kate, who was taking a break from sucking on Lanie’s breasts, realizes the car has stopped and nudges Lanie and says, “I think we’re here. Told you it wasn’t far,” she chuckles. Castle puts Lanie’s breasts back in her top, helps her off his lap, and turns to Kate. 

“Lead us to the promise land, Kate.” After taking care of the driver and informing him he can leave, Rick turns to the ladies and motions, “after you.” Kate unlocks the building door, and then leads them to her apartment. Once they’re inside, all of a sudden, she’s nervous. What the fuck is she doing? A threesome with her best friend and a guy they’ve picked up? Granted, he’s a rich guy but that doesn’t mean he isn’t some kind of nut or rapist or….damn her cop brain!

Castle looked at her and smiles. “Don’t worry, Kate, I’m not a psychopath or anything. Just a guy looking to get lucky with two beautiful women.” Changing the subject, he said, “I like your apartment. But I’d like to see what the bedroom looks like, okay?” Kate nods her head, and leads him and Lanie down the hallway to her bedroom. 

As soon as they reach it, Castle starts to remove his jacket while Lanie is working on undoing his belt buckle and zipper. And then she pulls his pants down, leaving him in his boxers. Kate decides to undress herself. Once she’s naked, she realizes that Rick is naked too. And then she hears Lanie say “Oh my god! Rick, how the fuck do you keep this in your pants? I’d heard you were big, but damn, honey, this is more than big!”

Kate looks down and sees what Lanie is talking about. Holy hell that is the biggest cock she’s ever seen! She drops to her knees and gets up close and personal with it. Lanie is stroking it now, moving her hands up and down the entire length. She kisses the tip, and then puts the crown in her mouth. Rick groans, but Kate can tell he’s enjoying the blowjob. She goes to suck on his balls, and Lanie is getting more of his cock in her mouth, but her jaw must start to hurt because she takes it out. She turns to Kate and they switch; Kate takes his cock in her mouth while Lanie plays with his balls. Kate takes his cock out of her mouth while Lanie stops sucking on his balls so they can kiss each other. Castle moans again. 

Castle pulls them both up. “Ladies, I love the double team blowjob, but I don’t want to come yet. And Lanie we need to get you naked.” Kate goes over to help undress her. Castle speaks again, “Kate, I hope you have condoms. And I think it’s time for us to get on the bed!” 

Kate walks over to the bedside table, and reaches in for the box of condoms. Castle and Lanie are already on the bed and start making out. Kate gets behind Castle and takes his ear lobe between her teeth and nips it. He’s too busy playing with Lanie’s tits to notice. So Kate kisses down his back, and when she reaches his ass, gives it a playful smack. He cries out, “Hey!” and flips over, bringing Lanie with him. Lanie starts to slide back and forth on his strong thighs, leaving a trail of moisture. Rick looks at Kate and sticks his hand out for a condom, but Kate decides to have some fun. She rips the package open with her teeth, and she goes to put it on his cock. She gives Lanie a look, and her friend moves her pussy further away. Kate sheaths Rick’s very hard cock in the condom by using her mouth. 

Rick is watching this and groaning. Once his cock is covered by the condom, Lanie perches above it, and slowly lowers herself. She can feel every ridge and bump of his penis as it slowly enters her. Kate can hear her friend and Rick panting and moaning, and she can’t help herself; she straddles Rick’s face and puts her pussy right over his lips. She doesn’t need to say anything; Rick starts licking her right away. Kate puts her hands on Lanie’s boobs and squeezes. Now she is the one moaning. Lanie leans toward her and begins rubbing Kate’s breasts; she pulls on the nipples until they harden into little points. They lean toward each other and start to kiss; Rick can hear it, but with Kate on his face, he can’t see it. All of a sudden, Lanie’s body stops moving on his cock; her back arches and she wails. He can tell she’s coming because her walls tighten around him. He comes with a shout; Lanie’s orgasm triggers Kate’s, and within minutes, they are collapsed on the bed. He gets off the bed and disposes of the condom, and gets back in bed with a new condom. He strokes himself and he’s soon hard again. 

He gives them a few minutes to get themselves under control; Kate recovers first, and she crawls over to him. His mouth goes dry watching her; she’s a goddess. She climbs on top of him; since she’s tall, their bodies match up in a lot of interesting places. She kisses him, and sticks her tongue down his throat. They moan, and he rolls them over, so he’s the one on top, but she rolls them over again. She can’t help herself; she laughs at the shocked look on his face. Her friends all tell her she’s a control freak, and she’s about to prove them right: she’s going to control their next position.

She looks over at Lanie. Her friend is sitting and is rubbing her clit with one hand, while playing with a nipple with another. Castle looks like he’s waiting on her; so she starts to give directions. “Lanie, move over and get comfortable. Castle, get ready to fuck me from behind. I’m going to eat Lanie out while you do that, okay with everybody?” She knows that’s a rhetorical question when the other two jump to do her bidding. She gets between Lanie’s legs and starts to lick and suck every inch of her pussy. Castle puts the new condom on and runs his cock through Kate’s folds. He’s teasing her, and she just says, “Cut it out and put that dick in me!” and he does as he’s told. 

Lanie now has a hand on each breast. She’s moaning and groaning as she plays with them. Castle is mesmerized by the view he has of Lanie; he’s got to titty fuck her before this night is over. Then he looks down and watches his cock move in and out of Kate’s pussy, and he also has a great view of her ass. He moves a hand off her hip and smacks that ass a few times. Kate moans and stops licking Lanie to announce, “Oh fuck! I’m coming!” and that sets off a chain reaction again. This time, it’s Kate and Castle that collapse on the bed. Rick asks Kate where the bathroom is; she gives him directions. When he comes back, his two new friends are cuddled together in the middle of the bed, softly kissing. He gets in behind Kate, and spoons her. Within minutes, all three are asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick Castle wakes up sometime much later and is enjoying the feeling of a nice ass wiggling against his cock. The wiggling is waking up Castle Jr. who is getting harder by the minute. Rick’s hands are on a nice perky set of tits, and he starts to fondle them. The person the body parts are attached to moans; Rick does too. He’s still half asleep, but Castle Jr. is wide awake now and wants to bury itself into this woman’s cunt. But before he can do anything, the body turns around and hits him in the chest. 

“Fuck that hurts! Why’d you have to hurt me?” he whines. He thinks for a minute, and then remembers – her name is Kate. The friend’s (holy shit, the friend!) name is Lanie. Thank goodness he wasn’t drunk and he can remember their names! “Kate, why did you hit me so hard? You liked me last night!” he leers at her.

“Asshole! Last night you wore a condom! No condom, nothing goes in my pussy, you get it?” Wow, angry Kate is amazing! He nods at her, her whole body seems to soften toward him. She looks down and sees his morning wood and grins. “Okay Castle, you did a great job sucking me last night. How about a little 69 to start our day?” With that, she arranges herself so that her pussy is over his face, and she starts to suck on his cock. He doesn’t need to be told twice; he sucks and licks her pussy, paying special attention to her clit. They continue to pleasure each other for a while; their moans and groans are muffled so Lanie continues to sleep while this is going on. 

But when they both start to come, they get louder and louder. Kate takes his cock out of her mouth and screams; her orgasm sets him off and he almost bellows as he comes, his jism shooting all over her face and chest. Lanie is now awake and she crawls over to them, and when she gets close, she licks the come off Kate’s chest. Rick can see her throat work as she swallows, but then she stops. She grabs the back of Kate’s head and kisses her, snowballing the come into Kate’s mouth as she does. Now Kate swallows. Lanie licks more come off Kate’s face and repeat her actions, and so does Kate.

Rick is watching this and strokes his cock; he notices he’s getting hard again. Last night was his lucky night; these two are fucking amazing. He remembers thinking he would have to titty fuck Lanie, and he sees that she’s cleaned everything off Kate and they are kissing each other. Kate once again has her hands on Lanie’s breasts. He decides it’s time to speak up. “Kate, do you have lube? Lanie, I’d like to ask a favor. Are you okay with me fucking your tits? You have an amazing set and I can’t let them go to waste!” 

Lanie laughs and nods her okay with his suggestion. Kate gets up and goes to the bedside table and gets all the different lubes out. When Castle and Lanie look at her, she shrugs. “What can I say? I like variety. I’ve got a bunch of different flavors, but I guess plain old lube is good enough here,” she laughs at Lanie’s face. She throws the bottle over to Rick and he lubes up his cock, and then he applies some lube to the valley between Lanie’s breasts. 

Kate goes over to the couple; she wants to watch this up close. She reaches over and strokes his cock a few times to get it even harder. Castle and Lanie are kneeling on the bed; he starts to move his cock while Lanie pushes her breasts together around it. He doesn’t move for a few minutes just so he can savor the feeling. God, he loves a good titty fuck. And Lanie has the perfect pair of tits to fuck. He moves his cock through the tunnel she’s created. 

Soon, just watching isn’t enough for Kate. She’s getting turned on, and she needs relief. She inserts one finger in her pussy, soon that is joined by a second and then a third. She uses the fingers of her other hand to play with her clit, and that helps a lot. 

Castle and Lanie are enjoying themselves. Lanie knows that her tits are a source of fascination for most guys, and Castle is no different. She’s been titty fucked before, but she’s never enjoyed it this much. She guesses it’s because his cock is so long, and thick, and hard. And because she’s enjoying the look on his face – he looks like this is the best thing that’s ever happened to him. She hears Kate moaning, and looks at her friend masturbating. Wow, Kate is really into this! Lanie wishes she had a hand free to touch herself, but she can’t. Rick must read her mind because he takes one hand off his cock and uses the fingers of the free hand to rub at her cunt. His thumb hits her clit and Lanie jumps. 

Kate is seconds away from coming; her fingers and what she’s watching are triggering a massive orgasm. She yells out, “I’m coming! Fuck! Fuck, I’m coming!” and she can feel her come dripping down her hand. That sets off Rick, and his cock erupts, hitting Lanie in the face. Lanie is the last to fall, but she falls hard. Kate crawls over to clean her face, but this time they don’t share Rick’s come. 

The three of them come back to earth. Kate says, “I’m sorry my shower isn’t bigger, but maybe it’s best we shower alone!” She bursts into giggles at that. She tells her guest to shower first, and they go off one by one. By the time she’s showered and dressed, the two of them are in the kitchen making breakfast.

“I managed to find the ingredients for pancakes, and Lanie found some fruit,” Rick tells her. He looks very comfortable cooking in his tee shirt and boxers. Lanie is dressed in last night’s clothes. Kate pitches in by making some coffee. Soon the three are eating breakfast. When they’re done, Kate tells them she’ll take care of the dishes later. Castle goes to call for a car; he offers to take Lanie home, but she declines. He nods and goes off to finish getting dressed and to make his phone call. 

Lanie says, “Girlfriend, thanks for going along with this. I appreciate it,” and now she kisses Kate goodbye, with a little more tongue then Kate is used to. Lanie laughs as she walks out the door. Kate shakes her head at her crazy friend. Rick walks back in the room and grins at her.

“Thanks for an amazing night and morning, Kate. And please thank Lanie for me too,” he says. “The car should be here soon.” He went to kiss her cheek, but Kate turns her head and the kiss lands on her lips. It soon becomes heated, as their tongues duel. Kate moans in the back of her throat, and Castle slides his hands under her shirt, moving them up her flat abs and moaning when he realizes she’s not wearing a bra. He squeezes her breasts and is about to remove her top when the phone in his pockets rings. He grins at her and steps away to answer. Kate catches her breath; holy hell, she almost came from that. He ends the conversation and turns to her. “That was the driver; he’s waiting for me. Thanks again, Kate.” This time, he gets her cheek, and turns to go. He walks out the door and out of her life. 

Or so she thinks. A few days later, she decides to re-read “In A Hail of Bullets”, and is shocked when she sees his signature and a little note scrawled on the title page: 

To Kate: You are extraordinary! Richard Castle 

That wasn’t there before! He must have seen the book on her shelf and signed it before making breakfast. She never tells Lanie about it. And when she walks into his book launch party a few years later, she has to grin at the look on his face when he turns around.


End file.
